A Twist in Time
by Tornadoamy
Summary: After the war in NYC, the Avengers go their own ways, but Fury soon calls them all back together to meet their kids who have traveled back in time to help with an invasion in the US. Tony/Pepper, Clintasha, Bruce/Betty, Thor/Jane, Steve/Peggy. Warning: there are many OCs in this story!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So I always loved the avengers, and all their individual stories too. But with the long wait until the next Avengers movie mixed with my love of writing fanfics, I might as well write a fanfic for the Avengers! This story is about the adults, but also involves their kids in the fighting and overall plot. I'm so sorry if I don't update often, but I have school and three other fanfics to write as well. THIS IS NOT IN ANYWAY INTENDED TO BE A ONE SHOT! I never like one-shots as much as chapters because I always want it to keep reading and want it to never end. Please patient with me and please RxR! **

It had been a while since Loki had tried to take over the world and failed. The Avengers had returned to their normal lives, or at least as normal as possible. Tony and Pepper started remodeling the Stark Tower, to make it their new home, after all, their old one got blown up by the Mandarin.

It was easy, as Pepper knew where everything was going, and how it was supposed to look, and Tony could lift everything with ease. They reserved the lower levels under the building for Tony as a workshop. There was four floors for him to go nuts. Pepper agreed only after Tony agreed not to blow anything up. At least, until he could put a bunker in the lowest level. Pepper kept the few top levels as an office. But everything in between was their home, and they fully intended to make it feel like one. After a few months, when everything was back to normal, Tony took her out to a flower garden near their house, stopping when they were in the middle of the flowers and icicle lights hanging from the trees around them.

"I remember," Tony spoke, "a few years ago, before all this between you and I started, when you gave me that old electromagnet, and you had it incased in that 'proof Tony Stark has a heart' ring."

Pepper smiled at him. "How do you remember that? It was years ago."

Tony smirked at her. "I will always remember that, because it saved my life. When Aldrich paralyzed me, and took the magnet I had then, I found yours in the basement, and I put it in and it worked." He took her hand in his, "Pepper, you saved my life then, and I'll never forget it."

Pepper rolled her eyes a bit. "Tony, I didn't save your life."

"Yes," Tony said grabbing the other hand, "you did. I told you to throw it away, and you didn't. You kept it, made it a memory, and gave it back. Without you, I wouldn't have lived."

Pepper smiled and kissed him. "Okay. I saved your life. What do you plan to do about it exactly?

Tony smiled even wider. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer, giving her a sweet long kiss. "Ever since I've met you, you've made my life better. You've saved my life, I've saved yours, and we've helped each other through everything in between. You are my life, and I'm pretty sure I'm yours."

Pepper smiled at Tony's cocky remark, her white teeth showing through her red lipstick. Tony put his hand in his pocket, and knelt down on one knee, pulling a small box out of his pocket. Pepper stopped smiling, and covered her mouth with her hands, eyes wide with surprise and anticipation.

"Pepper, you are my world, my life, and my soulmate. I promise to protect through everything, and I promise to love you through anything. So, Pepper Pots, will you marry me?"

Pepper removed her hands from her mouth, smiling wider than Tony had only ever seen once, when he came back from being kidnapped a few years ago and she met him on the Tarmac.

Tony opened the box to show a diamond ring, surrounded by a ring of rubies, on a golden band. It was truly breathtaking. "Pepper, this is usually the part where you say yes."

Pepper pulled him up off his knee by his arm, stepped close to him, and kissed him. "Yes, Tony. I will marry you."

Tony kissed her again, and slipped the ring on her finger. She looked at it for a few seconds, then back at Tony. "It's perfect."

"Good, Mrs. Stark." They kissed again, and continued walking through the garden.

Thor reunited with Jane, and she was slowly introducing him into being human. The first went out for normal clothes, going to almost every store, buying an entirely new wardrobe for him. S.H.E.I.L.D. had employed her as a lead scientist and engineer, and payed her well. They talked about living together, so they could work together with helping him be normal, and because Thor needed to be around her to make sure she safe.

"All I'm saying," Jane spoke from the couch, speaking to Thor who was in the kitchen, "is that it would be easier. For one, you don't have anywhere else to go."

"I can find my own housing if I require it," Thor spoke through the archway between them, "as I would not want to overstep my boundaries and have you feel uncomfortable."

Jane scoffed a bit. "How would I be uncomfortable if I'm the one suggesting it?"

Thor stepped through into the living room holding two glasses of white wine. "I am not suggesting that, I am thinking of the changes that you will have to endure. The battles, your work, it does not end." Thor crossed through the living room to the couch where Jane was, handing her one of the glasses, and sitting next to her on the end of the couch. Jane took the glass, took a sip, and leaned against Thor, putting a hand on his chest, feeling the muscles under his clothes.

"Okay," Jane said quietly, "I know it's going to be hard, with everything going on, but we can make this work. You're already over here a lot. I think it would be easier if you just stayed.

Thor chuckled a bit. "Alright Jane. If you believe in it, then I am willing to make an attempt at it."

Jane smiled. "Good because that means that you're always gonna be here with me. And you know what that means."

"I am sorry to say I do not know what it means."

Jane sat up, and straddled him, placing a firm kiss on his lips. He quickly responded by putting his glass down, and placing his hands on her hips. She had already put her glass down and had her fingers in his hair. They stayed that way for a long time, until Jane decided she needed to shower, and left author on the couch smiling at his new life.

Clint and Natasha went back to S.H.E.I.L.D. and continued working and training for their deployments and missions. They met every morning and trained for hours, working on shooting, close quarter combat, archery, strategy, reflexes, and everything under the sun. Clint was helping train Natasha in archery, and she was good, but no where close to Clint. Natasha trained Clint in combat and firearms. They were constantly sent on assignments together. After they got back from any mission, they separated to go back to their respected apartments off the S.H.E.I.L.D. site.

Bruce found Betty, and they moved to Chicago. They wanted to get away, and be on their own. Away from family, away from the other Avengers, and away from stress, so Bruce didn't get too angry. Bruce got a job as a genetic science professor, and Betty worked at the same university as an English professor. With their experiences and resumes, the university paid them a little above average pay, so they were comfortable. Not rich, but comfy.

They were sitting in their bed, Bruce lying against the headboard, with Betty in his lap, and his arms around her, watching tv and cuddling.

"Hey," Bruce said to Betty quietly, "are you happy?"

"Yes," Betty said twisting a bit to kiss Bruce on the cheek, "I'm incredibly happy."

Bruce smiled and kissed her properly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They turned back to the tv, and Bruce squeezed Betty's waist a little tighter.

Steve went back to his apartment that he got a few months after waking up in New York. He didn't have anyone waiting for him, so he usually stayed at S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ, training, working, and then coming home to his apartment, sleeping, and returning to S.H.I.E.L.D. in the morning. Fury had given him an "Instructor of Incoming Agents", which meant he trained the people who could potentially work for S.H.E.I.L.D. and pick the best ones to fill how ever many positions were there. It was fine. It had late hours sometimes, but that wasn't a problem for Steve.

They all lived individually, but they still kept in touch with email, video conversations, phone calls, and meeting up a few times here and there. They usually met at Tony and Pepper's home, as it was large enough to comfortably fit everyone, they could all train together in the lower levels, and it had enough guest rooms for everyone to stay a few days, having help from JARVIS and the recently added mobile division, MARLENE.

This was all going on for a few months, meeting more and more often with every month passing. They were all sitting in the living room of the Stark-Pots home, talking, laughing, drinking, having a good time when the phone rang.

"JARVIS," Pepper spoke up, "who's calling?"

"Nick Fury, ma'am." JARVIS replied.

"Ignore it JARVIS." Tony piped up, holding a glass of red wine in his hand. He would have preferred a scotch, but Pepper was slowly weening him off of it.

Pepper glared at Tony as she spoke up. "No, JARVIS, put him through on my cell."

"Of course ma'am." JARVIS spoke. And with that Pepper's phone rang on the glass table between them all. She picked it up, and held it up to her ear. "Good evening, Agent Fury."

She stood up and walked out of the room with the phone to her ear. Everyone was curious about it.

"Why would Fury call you?" Bruce said, from across the table, next to Betty.

"I don't know but someone better be dying for Fury to call us." Tony replied.

Pepper rejoined the group, everyone looking at her, curious about what was going on.

"Well," Pepper said after sitting down, "you boys and girl better get going. Fury wants you all down at SHIELD now."

"Now?" Tony asked handing his fiancé her wine. "Like now now?"

"Like now now sweetie." Pepper said smiling.

"Well," Clint said, "I guess we better get going then." He turned to Pepper. "Thank you, Pepper for offering your home to us for this."

"You're very welcome Clint." Pepper said smiling at him.

"It's my house too." Tony mumbled under his breath. He was on the other side of the room getting his briefcase suit, where he thought no one could hear him.

"I know it's your house Tony," Natasha said looking at Tony, "and I'm sure Barton is grateful to you as well."

Tony was shocked she heard him. All the Avengers rose and started saying their goodbyes to their other halves, leaving Clint and Natasha in a weird tension filled moment, and Steve waiting for all the kissing and hugging to be over with.

Tony kissed Pepper and was about to leave when Pepper grabbed his face with her hand and kissed him one last time before he left with the rest of them.

Jane saw them, and also noticed a ring on Pepper's hand. "Pepper...what's on your hand?"

Betty, who had been focused on Bruce leaving, turned to them. "What do you mean J?"

Pepper smiled and held out her hand. "She means this."

Both girls were shocked. Betty was the first to speak. "Is that...?"

Pepper nodded, beaming from ear to ear.

It was at that point a sea of "OHMYGOD"s and screams ran through the entire tower, being heard by the people who had just left riding in the elevator down to Happy's car.

The Avengers were already half way down, but they heard it and all started looking around confused, except Tony, who was just smiling.

"What was that?" Bruce said, his worry about Betty written on his face.

"Oh nothing," Tony said, looking forward to the glass elevator door, "probably just Pepper telling the girls about our engagement."

"What?" Steve asked.

"Yeah. A few weeks ago. It was great." Tony said turning back to face everyone else in the elevator.

And that was when the sea of congratulations for Tony and Pepper started all the way to the SHIELD building.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: We meet again. So, I realize the first chapter was more of an introduction and fluff, and not actually really any plot line, but I really wanted to include that. So, this is where the plot line really starts. I know this chapter is super long, but it's got a lot of explaining. I hope you enjoy it! **

When the Avengers got to SHIELD, they were all taken aback by the chaos. There was a lot of shouting, agents scrambling, lots of machines moving, and Fury was no where to be seen. The Avengers were all a bit confused over what was happening, but none of them wanted to get caught in it.

Agent Hill walked into the room and saw the team. She walked towards them with her regular "tough-chick" face, as Tony liked to describe it, and arms crossed. "Thank you all for coming today. I know it's a bit late in the evening, but your presence is needed here. Well, not here, exactly, but on the plane."

She motioned towards a glass wall, viewing out to a landing platform with a helicopter on a helipad. There were agents and guards surrounding the plane, and a few standing on the cargo door, opening the helicopter.

Hill walked out to the helicopter, followed by the Avengers. She raised her arm, motioning for the Avengers to get on the aircraft, which they did. They all sat in the seats, bucking the safety harnesses as the agents on the cargo door walked into the helicopter and sat down with them.

"What is this all about?" Bruce asked, while he buckling his harness.

One of the agents spoke up. "You'll find out soon enough." She had wavy dark brown hair, and brown eyes. The other agents snickered a bit at her comment, confusing the Avengers even more.

"Well," Hill spoke, glaring at the other female agent, "you're all needed for a...debriefing as we'll say."

"And this can't place...oh I don't know, tomorrow?" Tony asked in his usual tone.

"Unless you want to alter the physics and timeline of-" one of the other agents spoke. He had curly short dirty blonde hair and gave a vibe more like Bruce than Clint to Tony.

"Fitz," Hill cut him off, "they don't know that." She turned back to looking at the Avengers. "Let's just say it needs to happen tonight. We've already contacted Pepper, and asked she tell Jane and Betty, so they don't worry about you too much. Any more questions about where you're going, what this is about or other mindless topics?" She added some snark to that, which effectively shut up all of them.

The helicopter lifted off the ground, and they were in the air for about fifteen minutes before landing on the plane they all knew too well. It was in its boat mode, so there were agents and people outside and on the top of it, all working on their own things.

They all unbuckled and stood up, waiting for the cargo door to open. As it did, they, along with the other agents, walked off the aircraft. Directly in front of them was Agent Coulson. He was in his "tough-guy" stance, and again, Tony's idea, with two teenagers, or they looked like they were in their late teens, behind him.

A girl, maybe 18 or 19, with green eyes and jet black straight hair reaching just below her shoulders, with a few deep purple streaks here and there. She wore an all black uniform with a SHIELD seal on the upper forearm. She was in small stilettos with thick straps across the foot, the same color as her dyed hair with gold circles at the ankles which matched the gold bracelets she had on either arm.

The teenager next to her was a boy, about the same age if not older, with brown eyes and sandy blonde hair. He wore a black shirt, also stamped with the SHIELD seal right on the heart, dark jeans and tan steel-toed boots. He also wore a brown army jacket, which looked like it belonged in the 40's. They were standing to form a triangle with Coulson.

They looked pretty kick-ass as Steve thought Tony might describe it, but when they saw the Avengers, the girl's smirked, and the boys face just lit up with a smile, and then shared a glance with the other teenager. Coulson turned around to them, waved his hand at them, pointed towards the Avengers and turned back to face the team, as well as the teenagers.

"Agent Coulson," Agent Hill spoke when they reached the trio, "is everything in order for..." She trailed off a bit as Coulson nodded and the girl shifted her body as if waiting for something to happen.

"Good to see you all this evening." Coulson said to the Avengers. He turned to gesture to the two behind him. "Allow me to introduce you to-"

He was cut off by the girl quickly turning her shoulders around, and catching an arrow in her hand. She turned the rest of her body to face the direction the arrow came from, as well as the boy turning with her.

"ALRIGHT," the girl yelled, walking forward while dropping the arrow, "YOU WANNA DO THIS NOW?" She was about fifty feet away from the others, including the boy who just stood grinning at her, slightly shaking his head.

The girl stood still waiting for something or someone, none of them really knew which. After about three seconds, she shouted again. "WELL?"

About two seconds later, she turned violently towards the Avengers. She raised her hand in their direction. "ALRIGHT EVERYBODY CLEAR THE AREA!" She shouted it, and every person paused, and then frantically scrambled to leave. The only ones who didn't move were Coulson, Hill, the boy, and the Avengers, who were befuddled to say the least.

The girl bent her fingers, and there was a rustling noise behind the group. The girl bent her fingers harder, and after a second, two other teenagers, one boy and one girl, who looked like twins, combat rolled into open areas in different directions. As they regained their balance, which didn't take long, they were gone. The girl turned around to see a another girl in a green halter top standing in front of her, with the combat twins, again regaining their balance, behind her, about twenty feet away from each other.

"What is this Andrea?" Purple Hair asked, annoyed, but not shouting, "three against one?"

Halter Top smirked devilishly. "Not three Gwyneth. Five against one."

"What?" Purple Hair asked.

At that moment, two more girls appeared near Andrea. One holding a gold sword, and the other not equipped with a weapon, but had pink eyes.

Gwyneth raised her heels, tapping the gold circles on her heels, and then touching the bracelets. As soon as she tapped the shoes and jewelry, a metal suit started growing out of them. It was a full body suit of purple armor with a gold circle on the chest.

Tony's jaw dropped.

A purple helmet formed, and attached to the rest of the suit, forming what was basically an Iron Man suit, but purple. The other five teens all dropped their smiles and smirks, their faces turning to fear, and then fighting expressions.

Gwyneth raised her hand, revealing a white light on her palm, which then fired a stream of what looked like light at the girl twin, who quickly got out of the way. Gold Sword Girl came running at Gwyneth, only to get punched and sent flying towards the Avengers, loosing her sword along the way. She skirted to the feet of Bruce, and looked as though she was unconscious.

Bruce began to kneel to check her, when she opened her eyes and rose, facing Gwyneth. She looked at her sword, which was a good twenty yards away, and then turned towards Thor. She picked up his hammer, and smiled. "Can I borrow this? Thanks." And underhand tossed it at Gwyneth.

The Avengers were all wide eyed, jaw dropped, and speechless at the scene before them, including Natasha and Clint. Coulson, Hill, and the original boy looked at each other and grinned at the spectacle.

Tony was the first to form words. "How did she...that was his...and she...and that...my suit...how...what?" He looked at Coulson and Hill, and then at the other Avengers, then back to the teenagers fighting.

The hammer had hit Gwyneth's suit, efficiently knocking her down, pinning her down.

Andrea walked up to her and squatted down. "Gwy, you can't win. Just give up."

The helmet came up from the suit, and Gwyneth looked up at her. "You don't get it, do you?" The helmet rose into mid air, and Gwyneth stood up. "I don't give up. I never have, and you. And I both know I never will."

After that, there was complete chaos. All six of the teenagers started fighting, the five centered around Gwyneth, who was handling them all very well. Within minutes, the five of them were all on the ground, with minor cuts and bruises. Gwyneth stood in the middle of them, still in the suit. The suit started condensing until it was completely gone, folding back into the shoes and bracelets. She casually walked over to Andrea, who was lying on the ground trying to catch her breath. "Just give up Banner."

Andrea sat up, and looked up at Gwyneth. "Fine. I think we can all agree you get it today."

Gwyneth grinned and offered her hand to Andrea to help her up. Andrea accepted the help, and stood up. She smiled at Gwyneth, and they both started laughing.

"One thing I can say," Andrea said after the laughing died down a bit, "is that your right hook could be improved. But you can always talk to Barton about that."

"Which one?" Gwyneth asked as she went to the nearest person, and helped them up as well, and Andrea followed, placing her hand on their arm.

"Does it really matter? They're both really good with strength and technique."

"Yes, I agree," Gwyneth said casually as she walked to the third person, "but Jackson is also very skilled at things like technique, strength, stamina..." She trailed off as Andrea's jaw dropped, as well as Pink Eyes, who was currently being assisted up.

"You did not!" Pink Eyes said in disbelief.

"I'm sorry," the boy next to Hill spoke up, "did someone mention me?"

He walked over to the other teenagers, who were all dusting themselves off, and helping each other. The boy, apparently named Jackson, came over to Gwyneth and Andrea. He looked at Pink Eyes, brushing the hair out of her face.

"Hey, guys," Agent Hill shouted at them, while motioning with her hand, "stop the near death fighting and come over here, will you."

The teenagers all disappeared and reappeared in front of the Avengers.

"What the hell just happened?" Bruce asked.

"Well," Coulson spoke up, "I think everyone of you," he looked at the teenagers, "should go inside and take a shower. I think it would be best if Stark and Rogers were out here."

The teenagers nodded and walked towards entrance inside, leaving Gwyneth and Jackson with the adults.

"Did you just say Stark and Rogers?" Tony asked.

"Yep," Gwyneth said bluntly, "I'm Stark. Gwyneth Stark. " She smiled at Tony. "Hi...Dad."

Tony opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

"Rogers?" Steve said slowly.

Jackson smiled, showing his teeth a bit, and held his hand out to Steve. "Hi. I'm Jackson Rogers. My parents obviously being Steve and-"

He was cut off by Gwyneth coughing and shaking her head at him.

"What?" Clint blurted out.

"Yeah, I know," Gwyneth said sympathetically, "it's a little hard to get at first."

"I don't understand how this is possible." Natasha said dryly.

"Time travel. It's a magical thing." Gwyneth said, with a thin layer of snark.

"Time travel?" Thor asked.

"It's a magical thing." Jackson said in a mockingly higher voice.

"But, time travel is impossible." Bruce said, rubbing his temple.

"Really?" Gwyneth said, completely serious, and dropping her smile, turning to Jackson. "Why is it so hard for people to grasp this concept. I mean, first it was the SHIELD team, then Hill, and now them." She turned to Bruce. "You, Dr. Banner, live in a world with mutations, aliens, and you work with the most advanced technology in the world, and yet you think time travel is impossible and will stay that way for ever? Really? That's logical to you?"

Bruce was dumbfounded.

Jackson had the expression as if he had an epiphany. He looked at Gwyneth. "You know what I just realized?"

"That for someone with a doctoral degree, Cat and Andrea's dad can be an idiot sometimes."

"Ha ha. Like your dad is a genius." Jackson said sarcastically.

"I am, actually." Tony said with his usual cockiness.

The two kids looked at Tony and burst out laughing. It took about a minute, and a few glares from Coulson and Hill for them to settle down. The regained their composures, but were still grinning.

Tony frowned and furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

"I think I'll let you take this one Gwy." Jackson said, gesturing towards her father.

"Oh really?" She said sarcastically. "How kind of you."

Jackson smirked. "It's what I do."

Gwyneth gave a snarky smile and grabbed Tony's arm. She drug he away from the group, and the Avengers turned to Jackson, full of questions.

"Who's your mom?" Steve asked curiously.

Gwyneth shouted at them from where she was, about fifty feet away. "You'll find out soon enough!"

"You need that printed on a tee shirt!" Jackson shouted back.

"I know!" She shouted in reply before turning back to her dad.

Jackson turned back to the rest of the group.

"Okay, before anything else," Steve said, waving his hands around as he talked, "which kids belongs to which one of us?"

"Oh yeah," Jackson said, adding some energy, "um, okay so you know Gwyneth and I are Stark and you, dad. Yeah, so the girl in the green halter top with the black hair, she's Andrea Banner, she's the oldest of all of us. She can teleport people, which she got when she was born, and her sister, the girl with the pink eyes, that's Cat. She's got the ability to control other people's emotions about just about anything, which she also got when she was born. She's the youngest one in our group."

"So, they're my daughters?" Bruce spoke carefully.

"Well, you guys do have the same last name." Jackson said sarcastically.

"Can you say who their mom is? Or is that classified like your mom?" Steve asked with a hint of sass. Tony was rubbing off on him a little bit.

"Uh, yeah. My mom isn't technically classified, Gwy just thinks it will change things if you know before you meet her."

"Probably because it will." Gwyneth said behind Jackson, with Tony behind her, who looked like fully humbled. He went back to the adults, and Jackson looked at Gwyneth with both eyebrows raised.

"What did you say to him? He looks scared."

"What needed to be said to get my point across." Gwyneth smirked a bit.

"So you scared him?"

"Little bit." Gwyneth's voice got higher.

"Okay, back on topic." Bruce said, trying to get them to stay on point.

"Right." Jackson said.

"What's the topic?" Gwyneth said to Jackson.

"Andrea and Cat's mom." Jackson replied quietly to her.

"Oh. Aunt Betty? Yeah, you're fine on the marriage front Bruce."

Bruce's face lit up a bit at the mention of Betty and their future.

"And on that note, I'm just sorting which kids go with which one of them."

"Oh. Have you told them about the twins yet, 'cause I really want to see their faces." Gwyneth said grinning.

"I was just about to get there. You wanna tell them?" Jackson raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, kinda." Gwyneth looked excited. Jackson gestured for her to continue, and she smiled. "Okay, the twins, Kaylee and Parker Barton. Kaylee is the one who shot the arrow at me. Anyways, they're really skilled at combat. Super fast reflexes, combat, just fighting in general. Kaylee kind of got the archery gene from their dad," she nodded towards Clint, "and Parker got the super-weapons genes from their mom." She nodded at Natasha, and waited for it to sink in.

It sunk in with everybody, but took a few seconds for Clint and Natasha to grasp it. They looked at each other awkwardly, taking a step apart and Natasha looked at the ground as Clint looked at her and had the smallest grin on his face.

"Totally worth it." Gwyneth said. "Okay, I'm missing someone," she turned towards Jackson, "who am I missing?"

"Angeline." Jackson said bluntly.

"Oh right. Angeline Foster. Daughter of, who knew, Thor and Jane Foster. She's the second oldest, and basically thinks she's the mom of the group. She has this gold sword that has the same properties as your hammer," she lifted her chin towards the demigod, "she's the only one who can lift it. The sword technically decides who can lift it, but it favors Angie, so usually it's pretty stubborn to persuade."

"My daughter," Thor said in his deep voice, "she lifted my hammer not twenty minutes."

"Yeah, she does that sometimes," Jackson chimed in, "It's usually in an emergency situation because you get kinda touchy about it. When she was born, you instructed the hammer to allow her to be able to lift it, in case she needed it for protection. It actually was pretty lenient towards the extra hand, mainly because it also wants to protect her."

"So, any questions?" Gwyneth asked.

"What's your story?" Tony asked Gwyneth.

"How much time you got?" Gwyneth added the usual amount of Stark Snark to her question.

"All day for my family." Tony smiled.

Gwyneth smiled, but was interrupted by Agent Hill. "I think we've had a long day. All of us. Why don't we just go inside and get a good night's rest and we'll continue this tomorrow, shall we?"

They all went inside, Jackson pulling Gwyneth aside by her hand when they got in the plane. "Hey, let's take a walk." His voice was quiet and caring.

Gwyneth gave a tired smile, and nodded. "Yeah, I could definitely use a walk."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It seems that you're still reading these, for whatever reason you have. Well, I don't have anything interesting to say, so I'll just say the usual stuff people put here. [enter disclaimer, blah blah blah, RxR, I love this so much, omg they're like my OTP, hope you like it!]. That's what they say right? Well, that's what I'm putting so you can deal with it.**

"Okay," Jackson said, sighing, "what are we going to do?"

They were lying on Gwyneth's bed in her room on the plane. It was a queen sized bed, so they close by choice, but not on top of each other. They were both on their backs on top of the comforter, looking up at the ceiling. Gwyneth had changed out of her black suit into a white shirt, jeans, with her hair falling loosely, tucked behind her ears, but now spread out in all directions on the bed.

"We don't tell them. Any of them. It would change everything." Gwyneth said puffing her cheeks out.

Jackson turned his head to look at her. "You do realize that changing something might be a good thing. People would be happier, your dad wouldn't be so protective, and you would live to see your twenty-first birthday."

"Yes, I might live, but if I live someone else might get hurt and I couldn't live if that happened. Being responsible for someone's death? No. I can't." Gwyneth was still staring at the ceiling.

"Okay, can we just have an understanding that being responsible for someone dying isn't you moving half a step to your left. That's just protecting yourself. You're not going to actually kill anybody."

Gwyneth turned her head to look at Jackson. "You don't know that. What if because of the change I end up killing somebody? What if I end up like Clint in the war against Loki and end up killing the people I'm supposed to protect? What if I end up hurting you?"

"You do realize you're giving situations that are never going to happen right? You have the strongest will I've ever seen. And that's including Aunt Tash."

"Fine, Jackson, their not going to happen, but that doesn't mean something else won't."

Jackson grinned at her. "Gwyn, can you ever _not_ worry over every little thing that won't happen?"

Gwyneth raised her eyebrows. "You've known me for almost two decades. What do you think?"

He shrugged. "I know, it's a long shot, but it's worth asking anyways."

She grinned and covered her eyes with her hand. "I'm sorry, but you knew I would do this."

"I know you would," Jackson said as he turned to rest on his side facing her, resting his head on his hand and propping himself up on his elbow, "and that's what makes you and a good pair. You obsess over everything and I'm normal. I pull you back and I get the satisfaction of being able to say I help the mentally insane."

Gwyneth let out a bubbly laugh. Jackson reached over and removed her hand from her eyes, holding it. "Hey, you're going to be fine. We're all going to be fine. Try to stop being panicky for a second."

Gwyneth furrowed her eyebrows. "Didn't we just say that I couldn't-"

She was interrupted by a pair of lips being pressed against hers. She smiled into it, and kissed him back. They came up for air, and Gwyneth sat up, Jackson following.

"Okay," Gwyneth said, "I'll stop freaking out."

Jackson smiled. "Good. Hey, I never got to say what I figured out earlier."

"Hit me with it." Gwyneth said, running her fingers through her hair.

"I never joined the fight earlier. You still need to beat me to officially win."

Gwyneth thought for a second then closed her eyes, grinning. "You're right... for once. You wanna do it now get it over with or wait and do it tomorrow?"

Jackson put his hand to his chest and let out a small gasp. "If we do it tomorrow then you'll have all those people to watch you loose. I wouldn't that for you."

Gwyneth sarcastically smiled. "Well, of course not. If we did it now, the you could cry into your pillow tonight instead of doing it in front of everyone tomorrow when you get beat by a girl."

Jackson stood up, turned back to her, and offered his hand to help her up. She accepted it and stood up to face him, being about six inches from him.

Jackson leaned in, and placed a small kiss on her nose, then gave her a stone cold serious face, with a hint of a smirk. "Let's do this."

He started to the door, with Gwyneth on his heels. They were almost running down the hallway, when they bumped straight into Cat.

"Yo!" Cat exclaimed, almost falling down, "what's the big rush?"

"We need to finish something." Jackson said, helping her regain her balance.

"Wait," Cat said smirking, "like, outside? It's almost like 8:30."

"Yep." Gwyneth said nodding her head a bit.

Jackson at that point basically pulled Gwyneth forward towards the door leading out of the plane. Cat hesitated before almost sprinting to the conference room, where the Avengers were getting aquatinted with their kids.

Clint and Natasha were still awkward, but they were smiling at each other every so often, discussing fighting techniques and strategies with the twins. Bruce was talking to Andrea about the mutations in her DNA that allowed her to teleport, both very active in the conversation. Angeline and Thor were talking about her sword, his hammer and Loki, being that he was an active part of her life. Tony and Steve were just talking to each other, not having their kids in the room.

"Guys!" Cat exclaimed, bursting into the room.

"What?" Bruce asked, sounding like a worried father.

"Gwyneth and Jackson," she took a breath in, "outside," another breath, "fighting."

The kids all started rushing for the door, the adults following. They all ran outside, to see Jackson and Gwyneth standing on opposite sides of the helipad mark.

"Oh my Odin." Angeline said under her breath.

Gwyneth glanced over, and saw them all standing watching them. "Really Cat? You couldn't let one slide?"

"God no," Cat yelled back, "this is the most entertaining thing to watch."

Gwyneth looked at Jackson. He rolled his eyes, and raised his voice a bit for her to hear. "Standard rules?"

Gwyneth nodded. "Standard."

"What does standard mean?" Natasha asked quietly.

"Well, to quote the Iron Child," Kaylee started.

"You'll find out soon enough." Parker finished.

"You two seriously need to stop doing that." Andrea said, looking over her shoulder at them.

"Why would we do that?" Parker asked.

"It's fun." Kaylee added.

"It's annoying." Cat finished.

Angeline turned to all of them. "Either you all shut up or I'll cut off your arms."

"Harsh." Cat said under her breath as they all went back to watching the two teenagers in front of them.

"Alright," Gwyneth said, taking her shoes off, "let's do this."

"No no no," Jackson said, raising his finger pointing at her arm, "I know that trick. Take off the bracelets."

"Why? You're using your shield. I can use the suit."

"The suit is armor." Jackson said.

"So is the shield." Gwyneth retorted.

"Okay, you cannot seriously compare a circle of metal to a full body suit with mini machine guns on the shoulders." Jackson took a few steps towards her.

"If I don't have the suit I don't have any weapons but you would have your shield. Not fair." Gwyneth argued, also stepping forward a bit.

"So, how do we fix this?" Jackson asked raising his eyebrows.

They both turned towards the others and shouted in unison. "Angeline!" They sounded as if they were calling a mom.

Angeline rolled her eyes. "You two either fight with your hands or both get the same weapon and fight that way."

Jackson looked at Gwyneth. "Hands?"

Gwyneth shrugged. "Sure." She removed her bracelets, and they both walked to their earlier positions. "Twins," she shouted, "call it!"

Kaylee and Parker smiled, then yelled in unison. "GO!"

At that very second, Gwyneth and Jackson both sprinted at each other. When they almost collided, Gwyneth side stepped, and Jackson, anticipating the move, counteracted by grabbing her by the waist with one arm, and slammed her onto the ground. "You need some new moves Stark."

Within the second, Gwyneth had pushed him off, sending him back about twenty feet, sliding on the ground. She flipped herself up. "I'm fine Rogers. Although, you could definitely work on your aggression. What are you? Captain Canada?"

Jackson stood up, and cracked his neck. "Well, that's just mean."

Gwyneth smiled sarcastically, and clenched her hand. Jackson flew to her, bashing into the ground at her feet. Jackson looked up at her, and set his jaw back in place. "No powers. Not fair."

Gwyneth crouched down to him. "You can't honestly say that you're not using your strength in this."

Jackson reached up, and cupped her cheeks with his hands. "You talk to much." He smiled, and then moved his hands to her shoulders. After a second he gripped her shoulders and flipped her down, crashing her down next to him. The area around her was cracked, and there was a human sized dent in the helipad circle. Jackson got up, and brushed the dirt off his arm. He offered his hand to Gwyneth. "If you take this hand to stand up, that means you forfeit."

She looked at him. There was a gash on her forehead that was bleeding. "I know." She grabbed his hand, and pulled a little. As he started lifting her up, she picked up her foot and kicked him square in the chest, sending him soaring almost thirty feet in the air, then falling back down onto the plane. "That's why I didn't stand up!" She shouted so he could hear her.

"Okay, fine," Jackson said, "you wanna play _that_ way then we'll play _that_ way." He picked up a piece of the plane that had broken off from his fall. He chucked it in the air, flying straight at Gwyneth. She easily dodged it, but was knocked backwards by a second piece that she didn't pay attention to.

As she was getting up, Jackson came over to her. He had a split lip and a bruise at his temple. Gwyneth recovered quickly by roundhouse kicking him in the skull. He took a step back, but then threw a lightning fast lunch at her stomach. She was able to grab his hand and judo flip him over her shoulder. Although it was fast, he was able to put his feet down so he didn't fall. Jackson turned to face her, and punched her right under the gut with every ounce of strength she had left. She flew high and far, falling over the edge of the plane into the water.

The adults watching all immediately started towards the edge, but Andrea stopped them. "Wait for it..." She spoke slowly and cautiously, as if, for lack of a better term, waiting for something to happen.

After a few seconds, nothing happened. The kids, except for Andrea, were starting to look worried. Jackson had stopped grinning in his battle stance, and started running towards the edge of the plane. He looked down in the water, and took off his jacket.

He dove into the water, and in a couple of seconds, came out soaked in water, holding a drenched girl with purple highlights, her eyes closed, her chest not riding or falling. Jackson laid her down on the ground carefully and put his ear to her chest, checking for a heartbeat or a breath.

She started coughing, and heaving, trying to catch a breath. Jackson looked relieved as he helped her sit up. She looked at him and smiled, putting her hands on his face and kissing him quickly. She pulled away, staring at him for a second, then slamming her head into his forehead, knocking him into the ground unconscious but breathing.

Gwyneth stood up perfectly fine, rung her hair out and perkily said, "I win" before walking over to the group. The adults and most of the kids looked stunned, horrified, or confused. The only one without their eyes out of their head and their jaw through the floor was Andrea.

She had and ear-to-ear smile, and was nodding her head slightly. As Gwyneth walked over she moved so she was one step in front of everybody else. "Yeah you did. That was amazing." She said amazing in a sing song voice for emphasis.

"Thanks. Hey, can you go...?" Her voice trailed off as she nodded behind her towards the unconscious body.

"Oh, yeah sure. I'm also doing you honey." Andrea said, walking towards Jackson.

"I can fix it by myself." Gwyneth said over her shoulder to the oldest Banner daughter.

"You really can't Gwyn." Andrea raised her voice to travel farther so that as she was with Jackson, Gwyneth could still hear her.

Gwyneth sighed and mumbled. "Whatever." She looked at the group, who had all maintained some composure. Steve and Tony were still pretty much jaw-on-floor, but they had been closed a good amount, Bruce was just trying to figure out what had happened, Thor was smiling a bit, as he appreciated the stunt she had done, and Clint and Natasha were giving an approving nod.

Tony was the first to speak for all the parents. "Did you just kiss him?"

"After _all_ of what just happened," Gwyneth said furrowing her eyebrows, "the thing you got out of it was that we _kissed once_?"

"Yeah, I'm kind of curious about that too." Steve said, his voice an octave higher than usual.

Gwyneth looked at them for a second before rolling her eyes.

The kids had pretty much the same looks as their parents, except Cat, who instead of trying to figure it out, was more internally conflicted. "I don't know if I would describe that as cruel or brilliant."

"Probably a little bit of both. He'd say it's cruel, I'd say it's brilliant. Coulson and Hill would just be upset that I dented the plane, but I can fix it."

"How can you fix-" Steve started before Gwyneth turned around, and held her hands up, and clenched them.

All around the plane, the debris started rising, and going back into place, filing the cracks and craters. As this was happening, Gwyneth's head wound starting opening more, making her wince and bit her lip in pain. When everything was back in order, she stayed there, put her hand to her forehead, and wiped off some of the dripping blood. "I did not think that one through all the way."

"How did you..." Tony trailed off, half confused and the other half smiling at her.

"Oh," she turned around to the group, revealing her newly larger head gash, making everyone step back slightly at the amount of blood on her face and in her hair, "the telekinesis thing? I've been doing that since I was four."

"Four?" Tony said, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah. Turns out, you should not leave liquid starilium on a surface where a small child can reach it and put their hands in it. Turns out, my mom gets _really_ mad if you do."

Andrea came over with a pale, but walking Jackson. His face looked normal, no gashes, split lip or bruises, and he was breathing. Andrea looked at her and slumped her shoulders, rolled her eyes and sighed, simultaneously. "What did you do?"

Gwyneth just shrugged. "Fixed the plane before Phil has another heart attack and turns into your dad."

Andrea grabbed her chin to look at her gash, which was still bleeding profusely. "Alright fine." She spoke, half squinting at her forehead. As she did, the wound started to close, along with her bruises and hairline jaw fracture she didn't know she had until now.

After around ten seconds, Andrea stopped. They turned towards each other, and hugged.

"Alright," Angeline spoke, "you two need to go inside and eat something. No fighting." She added the last part in with a glare.

"Fine." They both said in unison, surrendering.

As they started walking back inside, they were laughing and talking about what they could do to improve, shoving each other playfully once or twice.

"They are the only people I know," Cat started, "that's can nearly kill each other and end up being best friends because of it."

"Amen to that." Kaylee said. "I cannot believe they're married."

Steve and Tony both turned their heads and spoke in unison. "What?"

"They're _married_?" Tony asked.

"Since when?" Steve said almost simultaneously.

"Okay," Parker said, stepping in, "that came out wrong. Kaylee meant they end up getting married," he looked around and under his breath said, "that didn't really make it any better."

Angeline tried saving Parker. "Trust me when I say that if you saw them grow up together, you wouldn't be surprised. I know it seems weird because you've only know us for a few hours, but you were the first one to ever mention it, Uncle Tony."

"Me?" Tony asked.

"Is there someone else is named Tony?" Angeline asked, in almost the exact tone of her father.

"You know," Andrea interjected, "I think we've all had a very long day, and I think it would be wise if we all just went to bed, and started again in the morning."

There were a couple of verbal agreements and a few nods, but they all did go inside and to their rooms for the night. As they all went to bed, Steve got out of his room, and walked through the halls.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi. I don't know what to put here anymore so until I have something relevant I'm just going to put random questions and phrases. For example, "a ship shipping ship shipping shipping ships" is a grammatically correct sentence. Who knew right?**

"So, what you're saying," Jackson said through the bathroom door, "is that our parents know were dating because you kissed me right before you knocked me out?"

Gwyneth was pulling on an old lavender shirt in her bathroom and walked out. "Yeah, pretty much. Do you not remember it?"

"Well, seeing how I was whacked on the head by you, I'm gonna go with no. The last thing I remember was freaking out that you weren't alive, which obviously wasn't an issue." Jackson raised an eyebrow at her wardrobe. "Do you _ever_ wear an outfit without purple somewhere on it?"

"Yes, I have." Gwyneth said a half octave above her usual voice.

Jackson was supporting himself by his arms, sitting on the edge of her bed fully clothed. Her pointed to her lavender shirt and slippers. "When?"

Gwyneth looked at her slippers. "I was probably wrapped in something pink when I was born."

Jackson made a small chuckle sound as Gwyneth walked over to her bed, sitting next to Jackson. She shoved him playfully and smiled.

Jackson grabbed his arm in fake pain. "Owwww! Didn't your mom ever teach you to keep your hands to yourself?"

"Yeah, and your mom has repeatedly gotten on you for knocking at my style." On the word style she slid her hands down her sides in a mockingly preppy manner.

Jackson laughed and grabbed her shoulders, turning her upper body towards him abruptly, making Gwyneth drop her smile in confusion. "What?"

Jackson just grinned and leaned in to kiss her. She kissed back, but only briefly. She eventually pulled back again, raising her finger to point at him. "I mean seriously, your mom has told you a hundred times-"

She was interrupted by Jackson kissing her again, this time harder, as if to make sure she didn't start talking again, failing within ten seconds.

"Okay, you can't just kiss me to get me to stop taking and you know that." Gwyneth said laughing but slightly annoyed.

"I know," Jackson said, still holding her shoulders, "but I can try." He pulled her to him again, this time holding the back of her head. It wasn't hard or forced, and Gwyneth just ended up smiling into it, kissing him back, and putting her hands on his face, pulling him closer softly.

After a while Gwyneth shifted the rest of her body to face Jackson. She moved towards him until she was practically sitting on his lap. His hands had traveled to her waist and hers around his neck. They were both smiling and making small side comments and laughing until they heard a knock on her room door.

Gwyneth pulled back from Jackson and sighed as she removed herself from him. She stood up and went to the door and opened it.

Her eyes widened. "Dad?"

Jackson immediately rose from her bed faster than anything. "Your dad?"

Gwyneth turned to the side to let the visitor enter. "Yep."

Tony walked into the room, looked at Jackson, then back at Gwyneth, and his lips pulled up into a signature Stark smirk. "What were you kids doing in here?"

"Talking...sir." Jackson fumbled on his words.

Gwyneth closed the door and walked over to lean against the wall behind the two. "Jackson, it's fine. He won't kill you."

Jackson raided his eyebrows at her in intimidation. "You don't know that."

Gwyneth rolled her eyes. "You've fought terrorists, aliens, robots and even _the Bartons_, but you get scared at my dad. You are just like your father."

Jackson gave her a you're-one-to-talk look. "Right. And you're nothing like your dad?"

"Okay," Tony interjected, grinning at the two, "not that I'm not loving the awkward fight over whether or not to fear me, but I would really appreciate to talk to my daughter alone."

Jackson nodded and left, a round of good nights being wished. Gwyneth turned to Tony as she sat at the foot of her bed, gesturing towards a lounge chair across from her.

Tony sat down and looked at her, really looked at her. She had his hair color, his eye color, his nose, Pepper's lips, Pepper's forehead and Pepper's chin. Gwyneth did truly look like the perfect mix of the two of them. The purple based wardrobe was interesting to him, but what interested him more was the silver necklace she wore. He hadn't noticed it before, but he could remember her wearing it earlier when he really thought about it. "Nice necklace."

Gwyneth put her hand over the engraved pendant on her neck. "Oh, thanks." She started playing with it and grinned a bit. "So, what do you want to talk about?" Gwyneth reached under one of her throw pillows behind her and got out a can of Pringles and shifted back to Tony, crossing her legs. Tony raised an eyebrow at her. "What? Coulson doesn't let us have food in our rooms. I have to be careful with it."

Tony grinned at her and her similarities to him. He reached over and grabbed a few chips from her. "There were just a few questions I wanted to ask but there was more chaos than calm today."

Gwyneth grinned a classic Stark grin. "Go for it."

Tony turned serious. "Okay, first, and most importantly," he furrowed his eyebrows, "why the hell would you paint my suit _purple_?"

Gwyneth threw her hands up in the air. "Don't look at me. You and Mom were the ones who started the purple thing I just went along with it."

"What are you saying? That I painted my suit from a gorgeous, sexy red to a frilly, non-threatening _lavender_?"

Gwyneth ate a chip. "Yeah, pretty much. Although I take offense to lavender. It's more of a royal plum." She put her hand to her chest and pursed her lips jokingly.

They both laughed. It surprised Tony a bit by how similar their laughs were. "Okay, okay. So, how did you get the telekinetic stuff. I mean, I know the ten word synopsis from your boyfriend, but what happened?"

Gwyneth sighed a bit. "I was four, and in the bunker with you. You were trying to fix one of the things on your suit, and you needed something upstairs. I was in there alone, and I saw this glowing chunk of purple starilium. You don't know realize how good something tastes until you put it in your mouth."

Tony's eyes widened. "You ate it?"

Gwyneth winced a bit and her voice went two octaves above normal. "A little bit."

"Oh my god. Were you okay?" Tony furrowed his eyebrows.

"Nope. I died." Gwyneth said sarcastically. "No, I was fine. It hurt a lot, and I was crying and you and Mom were freaking out, but I wasn't like, seriously injured. But, of course, that didn't stop you and Mom getting Uncle Bruce to come over and give me a physical. Then everything went back to normal."

"So that was when you got your power?" Tony was leaning forward in his seat.

"_Technically_, yes," Gwyneth said bluntly, "but they didn't actually show up until I was fourteen. It was just kind of _in_ me until this group of dudes wanted revenge on you guys for something, I don't even remember what it was, but that didn't stop them from, how can I put this, taking Jackson and I."

"You were kidnapped?" Tony had his jaw on the floor in disbelief.

"Yeah. We were in this cell, the two of us, and it turns out, the telekinetic mutation needed a stress induced situation to become active. After about four days, the cell...ceased to exist. Everything in that general area, including the people, really didn't exist anymore, except me and Jackson. I was really scared, and crying, and Jackson was trying to calm me down, but he couldn't. A SHIELD team came to get us, and one of the agents, Grant Ward, got me and calmed me down. Once we got back, and I tried to get back to normal, we realized I couldn't control it, so I was put in isolation. Away from everything, and everyone so I wouldn't hurt people."

"They put you in isolation?"

"No. I asked for it. I knew I couldn't control it, and I didn't want to hurt anyone anymore than I already had. So, for about a month, I was on my own. I tried to train myself and control it, but I was getting no where. That's when Jackson helped me. He was the only person I wouldn't hurt. It's like the mutation recognized him and avoided him. So, he came and helped, and we trained, and within a year I had it under my control."

"Wow. So that's when you and Jackson started..." He trailed off, but Gwyneth knew where he was going.

"No. We got really close, and everyone thought we were, but we weren't. During my time in "The Bubble" as we call it, you made it your personal mission to make sure that I was always protected, anytime, anywhere, against anyone or anything. So you made the suit. It compacted down pretty small, but it was hard to carry around all the time, so you made just the arms into gold bracelets." She held up her arms to show the bracelets. "And while you were doing that, the agent, Grant, and a few other people on his team created a necklace," she held up the pendent, "that sent out electrical impulses that suppressed the power of the telekinetics just incase I had a flare up or got so mad or scared that it overloaded."

"Wow. Wait, so did we start the purple thing after you ate the starilium because it was purple?"

Gwyneth tapped her nose. "Yep. So any more questions so we can get off this topic of conversation?" Gwyneth asked, sighing a bit.

"Yeah. I got a couple more. Okay, so the bracelets are one thing, but earlier the suit came out of your shoes." Tony pointed down at her feet.

"Yeah, that was my idea." Gwyneth spoke with a certain pride in her voice. "The bracelets had arms, but you wanted to do full body suit, so I came up with the shoes." She took off her slippers, and held them up for Tony to see. "The rest of the suit is compacted into the shoe, with a pressure censor, so when you apply pressure, the suit comes out."

She got up, and walked over to an empty space of the room. She put the slippers down on the ground, and stomped on them. Within seconds, the full suit was formed and standing, minus the arms.

Tony stood up, and walked over, looking at the suit. "That, is truly amazing!"

Gwyneth nodded. "Right? That's what wins the science fair."

They both chuckled. "Okay," Gwyneth said, "next question while you stand in awe over my _genius_."

"Okay, fine. So, who's this Greg?"

"_Grant_," Gwyneth corrected, "Grant Ward. He's a SHIELD agent who is more like family than anything at this point. He has this mess up with HYDRA in a year or so from now, and two years ago, I helped him get back into SHIELD."

"Wait," Tony said, furrowing his eyebrows, "I'm confused. When did it happen?"

Gwyneth grinned. "Yeah, time travel does that to you. It was two years ago for me, but to you it's a year from now. So, for Grant, SHIELD was his home, and I helped him stay there, so we became good friends. So, he met you and Mom, and he was basically a brother to me my entire childhood. When Jackson and I were taken, he didn't sleep the entire time trying to find us, and he was the only person who could keep me calm afterwards. He made the necklace to protect me. He had always been with me to help and protect me. You were a bit skeptical to him at first, but once he took a bullet for me, you warmed up to him a bit."

"He took a bullet for you?"

Gwyneth shrugged. "Well, technically it was Mom, but she was pregnant with me, so it was for me too."

"Well, that would definitely..." He trailed off a bit, not knowing what to say.

"Yeah, I get it. So, by the time I was born, he already knew me, and was super protective of me, and wanted to help in anyway he could, and by the time I came back to help with him, I already knew him, and wanted to help him in anyway I could, so it kind of works out."

"Thats pretty cool. So, you're an only child?"

"Yep. Jackson and I are. Angeline has a younger brother, Marcus, but he opted out of this one."

"Opted out?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. There were enough of us to drive Phil and Maria up a wall, so Marcus didn't come. He's a little but younger than Cat, so Jane was a bit hesitant to let him go to begin with. Of course, she didn't like Ang going either, but Angeline is like her dad. Can't really be stopped after she decides to do something."

Tony smiled. "Well, it's late. I don't want to keep you up too late tonight. Thanks for helping me out with all of this."

"No problem." Gwyneth smiled. "Feel free to come by at anytime."

Tony was about to walk out the door when Gwyneth piped up again. "Hey, if you could not mention the Pringles to Coulson..."

Tony turned around and gave a certified Stark grin. "Consider it done."

Gwyneth gave the same grin back. "Thanks. Night."

"Night." Tony closed the door to her room and walked to his room ready for some sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here are some words my iPad doesn't autocorrect: merg, nergleness, urgleburgness, uffle, ufflette, gorgonzuffle. Interesting...

It was about midnight when Steve last checked his watch. He was just walking around the ship-plane, trying to take in everything that had happened. He had a son, or was going to have a son, which means he has a mom, who can't be named for fear of catastrophic changes of the future, and his son was gong to get married to Tony's daughter, and they were dating now, or at least he was pretty sure of it.

He got to the main deck inside the ship. He walked over to the window and stared at the night sky and all of it around him. He began getting lost in his thoughts, and would have stayed that way if it weren't for someone tapping homonyms shoulder. Steve jumped a bit, turning around to see his son, Jackson.

"Jumpy much?" Jackson said, standing shoulder to shoulder with him.

"No, I just didn't think anyone else would be awake, that's all." Steve talked quietly, not knowing who could hear them or be awakened by them.

"Ah." Jackson said, nodding his head a bit.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Steve asked, still looking out the window.

"Why aren't _you_?" Jackson retorted back.

"Are you sassing your father?" Steve asked sarcastically.

Jackson shrugged. "I don't sleep."

Steve looked at him, his eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Side effect...from Andrea. A major amount of healing like that restores all of your energy and then some. I probably won't be able to sleep for a few days." Jackson ran his fingers through his hair, looking almost exactly like Steve.

"I've been meaning to ask about that." Steve said.

"What? Andrea?" Steve nodded. "Yeah, she heals. It's one of the things she got from her dad, but she can explain it better than I can."

Steve looked at Jackson. "So, what part of you is mine, and what part is your mom's?"

Jackson smiled. "Your hair, your jaw, her eyes, her perfect teeth, your bravery, her courage. I got the best from the both of you."

"So, the name is off limits, for whatever reason-"

"Changing the course of time." Jackson filled in.

"Yeah, sure, but can you tell me anything about her? Like generals?"

Jackson grinned. "Yeah sure. She has red hair, green eyes, a great white smile. She's brave, smart, independent, really everything good in life and in a person, compressed into her. She is an army vet, and being in the army, to quote her, 'gave her the greatest joy and also the worst sufferings'."

Jackson spoke about her with the greatest pride and Steve could tell he looked up to her. She sounded amazing, and Steve was glad that she was such a good person. Red hair, green eyes, army vet. Then it clicked.

"Peggy." It was barely a whisper, and Steve didn't know if he actually said it out loud or not, but Jackson's grin grew wider at his father, and Steve knew it was her. "How is that possible?"

Jackson looked at his dad, and in a Gwyneth-like voice stated simply, "Time travel. Its a magical thing."

They both chuckled and Steve looked out the window again. "Wow. Peggy. When do I get to see her again?"

Jackson was still in his Gwyneth-voice. "You'll find out soon enough."

Steve smiled, but then turned serious. "Alright, as your dad, you should go back to your room."

Jackson grinned and turned around. "Yes sir." He gave a salute then started walking away.

Jackson left, leaving Steve to his thoughts until sleep pulled him further down, and he went to his room and crashed on his bed.

The next morning, everyone, adults and kids, were in the meeting room. Most of the kids were sitting, the twins next to each other, an empty chair, then Jackson and Gwyneth. Angeline was sitting literally on the table on the opposite side of them, and Andrea standing near the table, but not next to it. The adults were all standing, Clint and Natasha a little closer than yesterday, a few feet behind the twins, Tony and Steve a little farther than yesterday, opposite of their kids, Thor in his usual quizzical stance beside his daughter, and Bruce leaning against the wall near the table. Coulson and Hill were standing in front of the railing, in view of them all.

They were awake and semi-alert, all there, except for Cat. It was 7:30 AM, and everyone was a bit groggy, but they were all at least there. Cat was no where to be seen, and everyone had assumed she was still asleep.

"Who's getting her?" Coulson asked, annoyed that she was not there.

All the teenagers all shook their heads furiously, with several variations of the word "no".

"What's so bad about waking her up?" Bruce asked, half confused, half concerned.

"You tell me." Kaylee said, cranky and defensive.

"She's your DNA." Parker finished, with the same infliction.

"Okay," Angeline spoke up, pointing to the twins, "I vote one of them goes, so that when one dies they can't do that annoying simultaneous speaking thing."

"Second that." Jackson said quickly, rubbing his eyes.

"Third." Gwyneth piped up, yawning half way through.

"No!" Kaylee and Parker both shouted.

"Last time I woke her up, I got a black eye even _Andy_ couldn't heal." Parker said, a little louder than a polite indoor voice.

"And if you call me that again," Andrea said, "I'm not going to heal you even if I _can_."

Kaylee looked at Gwyneth. "Why doesn't the girl with the full body suit of metal go?"

"Because I don't want a _concussion_." Gwyneth said, snapping back at her. Jackson put a hand on her arm, trying to calm her down. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Why don't _you_ go?"

"What would you rather have?" Jackson asked her, "An alive boyfriend or one with a _snapped neck_?"

"Oh please!" Angeline said, rolling her eyes, "you've got a shield that can withstand a machine gun as well as a flamethrower. Simultaneously. You'll be fine."

Jackson looked at Angeline, raising his eyebrows and leaning back a bit. "A small circle of metal compared to a sword that can fight without direction from someone. Yeah, I'm _the_ best person to do this."

Andrea sighed. "You're all idiots."

Everyone looked at her, and she disappeared. A second later, she and Cat were both in the room, Andrea at her original spot, and Cat halfway across the room, on the lower level near the windows.

"WHO THE HELL," Cat yelled furiously at the group of them, "THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO WAKE UP AT 8:30?" Her eyes were green, as well as the ends of her hair.

"Green eyed monster." Jackson mumbled.

Cat looked directly at him. "You think this is _funny_?"

Almost immediately, Jackson started breathing heavily and scowling, as if he was in a blind rage. His grip immediately tightening on Gwyneth, his fingers digging into her skin, breaking it a bit.

"Cat!" Gwyneth protested, trying to not cry from the pain as all of the other kids backing away from him, as well as some adults.

Cat's eyes turned blue, her hair going back to the curly black it was originally. Jackson immediately calmed down and loosened his grip on Gwyneth, who was pulling her arm back, still in obvious pain.

Jackson blinked hard, and looked at Gwyneth. "Did I hurt you?"

Tony scoffed in anger at Jackson. "What do you think?"

Jackson looked at Tony, then back at Gwyneth. He saw her arm, more importantly the holes in her arm, and reached for her, shocked.

Tony quickly grabbed Jackson's arm protectively, holding him back from touching her. "I think you've done enough for the day."

Gwyneth chuckled. "It's not like this is the first time Cat made someone bleed, Dad."

"How often does this happen?" Bruce asked slowly.

Andrea smirked. "Every time we wake her up."

"Wait, so all the injuries you guys get when you wake her up..." Clint asked as if he was asking a small child.

"Wait," Kaylee started, "you think that Cat gave those herself?"

Natasha crossed her arms. "Well, yes."

Parker grinned. "Nope. We end up inflicting them on each other. Kaylee gave me black eye, Andrea gave Gwyneth a concussion, Gwyneth almost broke Jackson's neck, it's all us."

"How is this possible?" Thor asked, holding his chin in his hand.

"Mutation," Andrea said bluntly, "she genetically got it from you, Dad. By the time she was two I think everyone knew she could gain complete control over other people's emotions. Anger, jealousy, happiness, love, sadness, everything. Although she mostly uses the anger." As Andrea spoke, she walked over to Gwyneth, looking at her arm.

Bruce made a face as if he was considering and approving of something. Andrea had her hand holding Gwyneth's arm, Jackson behind her but trying to look around her to see what was happening, as well as everyone else.

"This is going to hurt." Andrea said, looking Gwyneth in the eye, her hand almost touching Gwyneth's hurt arm.

"I've done this before Andrea." Gwyneth said. She looked at Jackson. "Want to get even?"

Jackson grinned and moved over to the seat on the other side of Gwyneth, holding out his hand for her. Gwyneth grabbed it and nodded at Andrea. Andrea nodded back and grabbed Gwyneth's arm lightly.

Gwyneth winced hard. She clenched her jaw and squeezed Jackson's hand. It was clear to everyone that Gwyneth was in severe pain, and putting it on Jackson as well, who was biting his lip to not make any cry of pain.

Andrea was trying to do it quickly, knowing it would cause more severe pain, but it would stop sooner. By the time she stopped, and Gwyneth's arm was closed and healed, Andrea was almost drained of energy, flopping back into her chair.

"Okay, so now that no one is bleeding anymore," Parker said.

"Why are we here?" Kaylee asked, both turning to Coulson simultaneously.

"So we can beat the talking-in-turns thing you two do _out_ of you." Cat said grumpily, while sitting down across from Gwyneth, Jackson and Andrea.

"You're here," Coulson said, trying to relieve the tension between the kids, "because yesterday was a big day, we want to make sure there is no confusion or tension, or as little as possible. Gwyneth?"

Coulson turned to Gwyneth, as if waiting for her to start speaking. Gwyneth gave him a thanks-for-throwing-me-under-the-bus-you-jerk smile, and sat up in her chair, wincing a bit when using her arm. "As of yesterday, you all know a lot more than anyone else on the planet currently. Granted, it was a shock to everyone, and it probably wasn't easy to take in and accept for a while. Yesterday, we did one side of the parents."

"Except our parents." Parker corrected.

Gwyneth glared at him. "I'm sure they could've figured that out. Anyways, we need to inform the other side, and we all figured it would be easier to accept and take in if they had someone who was in the same boat, who they knew they could trust."

"The other side?" Thor asked cautiously.

"Our moms." Angeline answered. "We don't know the reactions we might get from them, so it's best if they have someone they love and trust to brace them for this. It's kind of a big bombshell to drop."

"_All_ the moms?" Steve asked.

"Gwyneth gave a smirk in his direction. "Yes, Uncle Steve. All the moms. Although I'm assuming Jackson already told you."

She looked at Jackson and he threw his hands up in surrender. "I didn't tell him. I just gave very easy pieces to put together."

Gwyneth smacked him on the back of the head. She turned her chair to face Steve. "Do you want to meet her?"

Steve smiled like a child at Christmas, making everyone, including Natasha, smile as well. Gwyneth stood up, as well as everyone else sitting down. Gwyneth gestured behind him, to the lower level with the windows, and Steve turned to see a woman with red hair and green eyes, staring at him, looking more beautiful than he remembered her as. She was wearing a SHIELD suit, with her medals and badges on her sleeve.

He walked to the steps near the side of the room, onto the lower level, walking to meet her next to the window. Everyone still on the higher level quickly made their way to the railing to see what was happening below them.

Steve spoke quietly, not trying to hide anything but because he couldn't muster up anything louder than it. "Peggy."

Peggy smiled, showing off her white teeth. "Captain." Her voice matched his in volume. She straightened a bit. "It's been a while."

"Yeah." Steve couldn't form words.

"You're late." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I hope I can make it up." Steve said, showing his teeth.

"Can you guys speak up?" Cat yelled from the upper level? "It's kind of hard to hear!"

The two looked at her, as well as everyone next to her. She just smiled, her sister hit her arm, and then they all turned to the two below them.

Steve and Peggy both made small chuckles and turned towards each other again. Steve reached and held Peggy's hand. "Waking up without you was the worst day of my life."

Peggy's eyes started welling up a little bit. "The day I lost you was my worst day." She looked down so Steve didn't have to see her cry. Steve raised her head with his hand under her chin, and Peggy bit her lip. "Steve." It was quiet, barely a whisper, but it had all the pain and suffering she had bottled up inside her, as well as disbelief and joy.

Steve smiled and moved in. He placed his hand on her cheek, cupping her face, and dipped his head to kiss her. It was slow and sweet, and it got a round of applause and cheering from the group watching, as well as a few awes.

It didn't matter to Steve. Right then, Peggy was the only thing in the world. She was all that mattered. They came up for air, and he put his forehead to hers, and they stayed that way for a few seconds.

"So," Jackson spoke up, loud enough for everyone to hear, "are we gonna go tell the other people or just sit here and watch my parents make out?"

Gwyneth hit his arm playfully. "Oh be quiet. It's sweet."

Jackson looked down at her. Her arm was hooked through his, and they were both resting their elbows against the top of the railing. She smiled at him and he kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah, let's go before _they_ start making out." Cat said scrunching her nose.

"Jealous much?" Parker asked, raising an eyebrow at Cat.

Cat blinked and her right eye went white. She blinked a second time and the left changed as well. Parker's eyes got wide, his face white, his body stiff. He started backing away from her, barely making any words.

Kaylee grabbed him and shook him a bit. "Park?"

Angeline looked at him, then Cat. "Alright, Cat. Stop it."

Cat's blinked twice and her eyes were pink again. Parker relaxed his shoulders and some color returned to his face.

"Okay," Bruce said, "I know I should be scolding you, but that is _really cool_."

Cat turned to her dad and smiled. "I know, right?"

"Before someone gets hurt," Andrea spoke, interrupting them, "let's go meet our other parents."

"Does that mean I get to stay behind?" Jackson asked. Gwyneth gave him a look and he rolled his eyes. "_Fine_. I'll go too."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: [enter regular disclaimer here] no specific notes I want to add. Have a good day!**

It was silent. All the parents were in the meeting room, couples paired off slightly, but all still together sitting and standing at and around the table. The moms had just been introduced to the kids, and everyone was waiting for the reactions.

"Time travel?" Jane asked in disbelief.

"Time travel." Angeline answered.

"How is that even possible?" Betty asked.

Gwyneth audibly took a breath in and out. "It's like, _just_ the Banner family isn't it?"

"Hey!" Cat exclaimed in offense. "Aunt Jane is just as confused. Don't pin your bias on my family."

"I am not biased." Gwyneth said, her voice a little louder than before.

"Then don't generalize my family as-" Cat started.

Gwyneth stood up from her chair and interrupted her. "I'm not generalizing anyone!"

"Oh please," Cat started again, "you saying that it's just my family is like saying that just the Stark family has issues with terrorists."

All of the other kids made an arrangement of reactions, Parker and Kaylee took sharp breaths in from shock, Andrea rolled her eyes and sighed, and Jackson and Angeline actually created words.

"Cat!" Jackson said, trying to get her to stop.

"Okay, that's enough." Angeline said, making an attempt to get them to stop.

But it was too late. Gwyneth already had the blind rage painted across her face, and she spoke from her clenched teeth. "Don't you dare even _think_ about using that against me! You weren't there! You don't know what I had to do! You have no idea what you're talking about!"

As she yelled at her, Cat rose to a standing position before being lifted off the ground, her hands around her neck as though she was being choked. Gwyneth was giving her a death glare, and breathing heavily through her flared nostrils, and her purple streaks had what looked like a slight glow to them.

"Oh my god!" The twins said simultaneously.

"Gwyneth!" Andrea exclaimed.

"What is happening?" Pepper asked, quite confused.

Jackson out his hand on Gwyneth's arm, and then immediately pulling away in pain. "Gwyneth! You're killing her!"

Gwyneth didn't stop looking at Cat, and Cat didn't look like she could breathe any better or was lower to the ground.

"Gwyneth!" Jackson tried again. "Calm down."

Gwyneth whipped her head around to look at Jackson. Cat immediately dropped to the ground, wheezing and gasping for air, the other members of her family rushing to her.

Gwyneth had turned her attention to Jackson, who was at the moment holding his abdomen as if he was being stabbed repeatedly.

"Why the hell should I calm down?" Gwyneth yelled at him. "You know better than anyone here what happened and you're telling me that _I'm_ wrong?"

At that point two SHIELD agents and Coulson came through the door. Coulson and one of the agents, an Asian woman with a strong build, went directly to Cat, while the other agent, a man with black hair and obvious muscles, made a quick beeline for Gwyneth.

He put a hand on Gwyneth's shoulder. "Gwyneth. You need to calm down." He reached and put his thumb over her necklace pendant, and five seconds later, Gwyneth relaxed, slumping her shoulders, falling back into her chair.

She tried to disguise it, but the pain and suffering couldn't be hidden on her face. She didn't look at anyone, only down at the table. Everyone else in the room was too stunned to do or say anything. Jackson sat up a little straighter, with his hand still on his abdomen.

The agent put his hand on Gwyneth's back and murmured something to her. As she heard it, her head fell into her hands on the table, her black and purple hair falling to the sides of her face.

The agent stood up, and looked at Gwyneth. "Come on, let's take a walk."

Gwyneth lifted her face, revealing her red eyes, and stood up with him, almost instantly quickly walking out of the room.

The agent was about to leave before Peggy grabbed his attention. "Who are you?"

He turned to face them. "Agent Grant Ward, ma'am." And with said, he left with Gwyneth, leaving everyone else in silence over what just happened.

"And to think," Steve started, trying to lighten the mood, "all along I thought _Banner_ was the one with the anger management issues."

Steve and Tony both chuckled before Jackson got their attention.

"Guys," Jackson said, stiffly shaking his head, "don't."

Steve and Tony received the message and immediately dropped their grins.

"How did she...?" Pepper began to ask.

"Do the Vader choke hold thing?" Kaylee asked.

Pepper nodded.

Parker let out a small laugh. "Tiny Tony over there has probably the strongest ability of all of us, and probably the most issues as well. Not only coming from your dysfunctional family, no offense, but then having the starilium in her for almost two decades, having it become active when she was a prisoner of that terrorist group, and then the first it did, once it became active, was go full X-Men Phoenix and kill everyone in a three mile radius, which luckily was only more terrorists."

"But then also," Kaylee continued, "having the only living thing left be pretty boy Rogers over here," she gestured to Jackson, "and then being put in a bubble for a year with the only human contact, that wasn't Dr. Medical Tests on the other side of a window," she nodded towards Bruce, "was blondie." She nodded towards Jackson again. "I don't know about anything else, but if I were her, I'd have some issues."

"And need years of therapy." Angeline added.

"Wow." Betty mumbled.

"I'm sorry. Terrorists?" Pepper asked, concerned.

"Yeah," Jackson said, his voice cold, "she's been through a lot."

"So," Jane said, attempting to move on, "how long have you all been here?"

"A few weeks." Cat said, sitting up with the support of her family and the two others.

Betty looked at his oldest daughter. "Can I see the machine you used to get here?"

Parker scoffed. "You're looking at her."

"Andrea?" Betty said in disbelief.

"Andrea." Parker started.

"She's s magical thing." Kaylee finished.

All of the kids ended up snickering, as well as the super parents.

They kept talking and bonding, the parents asking and the kids answering questions. After thirty or so minutes, Gwyneth came back into the room, sitting next to Jackson. Her face was stern, trying desperately to hide the pain, but a little was still visible. She mumbled something to Jackson, and he nodded, giving her a quick hug.

"Gwyneth?" Cat asked, getting her attention.

Gwyneth looked at her, her jaw clenching a bit more. "What, Cat?" Her voice wasn't annoyed or angry, she didn't speak through clenched teeth, and she didn't out any sarcasm or snark behind it. Her voice sounded as though she was expecting another fatal blow from the girl with pink eyes.

Cat swallowed hard. "I'm sorry." Her voice was quiet and cracked. Her face portrayed it all. She knew she had said the wrong thing, and she wasn't afraid of Gwyneth hurting her, but rather just writing her off and never forgiving her. "I was...I was an idiot to say that."

Gwyneth's face softened, and she blinked slowly. She gave a weak smile at Cat, nodding her head a tiny bit to signal her acceptance of the apology.

Everyone was a bit taken back when Gwyneth let out a soft laugh. She wiped her head with her hands, and leaned back in her chair smiling. "Concussion for choking. I think we can call it even now."

Cat smirked. "Yeah, I guess so." She took a beat before starting again. "You're positive you're not related to my dad in some way?" Both girls chuckled.

They spent the next few hours at the table, and they could have spent a few more if it wasn't for Agent Hill walking in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your little party, but I need Foster and Stark." She gestured at Angeline and Gwyneth.

They all looked at each other, Angeline and Gwyneth rising and walking to Hill. The three left the room, leaving everyone else confused.

"What's going on?" Jane asked.

"Why would they need Angeline and Gwyneth?" Tony asked, sounding just as concerned as Jane.

The other kids looked at Jackson. He shrugged, not knowing anything either.

"I'm sorry," Gwyneth said, her head in her hands, "can we just go through all of this one more time?"

Agent Coulson, Agent Hill, Angeline, and Gwyneth were all standing in front of a monitor, showing electronic documents of newspapers, SHIELD reports and files, some on different kinds of machine blueprints, others on various wars and breakdowns of aliens and monsters SHIELD has come up against, and maps of different cities.

"This," Agent Hill started, pulling up a picture of an alien, "is Talchiman. He is an alien of the Freudimatch species."

The picture was not a pleasing image. A seven foot, beige humanoid-type creature, with four legs and three arms. His face had two eyes, no nose, and a mouth of rows of teeth, all as sharp as fangs.

"They are a highly advanced species," Agent Hill continued, "and they are currently on their way to our planet to invade, kill, and destroy us. Talchiman, disgusting as he may be, is their leader, and two hours ago, he sent us this."

She pulled up a video of the creepy beast and played it.

"Welcome," it began, "to your complete annihilation and desecration." It's voice was somewhere in between nails on a chalkboard and chewing peanut butter with your mouth open. "Your species has lived in greed and filth for long enough."

"Did he just say we live in filth? Has he seen his face?" Gwyneth asked.

Angeline shushed her as the video continued. "It is my understanding that you have finally encountered those have mastered time travel at last. You're technological ignorance aside, I am more curious of those who have revisited this era of your time." He cocked his head to the side. "There is the one female of arrogance and genius. She appears to be valuable to an extent for me. It is my knowledge that she created the original prototype for these." He held up a small gun. Silver casing, a flat opening for the projectile to come out, and a small purple light on the top.

Angeline's eyes widened. "Oh my Odin."

"Where the hell did he get that?" Gwyneth burst out.

"I require this," Talchiman kept going, "the female be surrendered alone, and no innards will be shed. If your greediness remains and you refuse, I will not hesitate to fire this weapon at your planet and see the aftermath."

The video ended and Hill and Coulson looked at the two children. Gwyneth was shaking her head, clearly mad, and Angeline was speechless, wide eyed.

"So let me get this straight," Gwyneth said, her hands at her temples, moving in a circular motion, "Voldemort's long lost cousin here sends us a video, calls us stupid seven different ways, holds up my invention, then threatens to _blow up a planet_ if he doesn't get his way, and yet, _we're_ the greedy ones?"

Hill nodded and pulled up a blueprint of the gun on the monitor. "This is an MSX-36. It has the power-".

Gwyneth stopped her. "I know what it does, Maria. I designed it, I made it, I tested it. I am more than well aware of what it is."

"Then enlighten us please, Miss Stark." Coulson said, giving his Coulson smile.

Gwyneth sighed as she stared at the blueprint. "The power is all in the projectile discs. When it comes in contact with an object, a person, a building, a car, the program in the disc calculated the mass of the object, and destroys it, and only that. I've tested it on dummies, tables, even building, and it works every time. Ive never tried it on a planet though," she hesitated, considering her choices, "and I'm not about to find out."

"Gwyneth-" Angeline started.

"I'm not about to find out, Angeline." Gwyneth repeated, a bit more forceful and harsh. "One person, or _billions_? The person who made the weapon, who knew the potential power, or an _entire_ planet of innocent people who didn't do anything wrong?"

Angeline was silent, not knowing how to respond to her.

Gwyneth let out a sigh and gave a weak smirk. "I'm not about to play Russian Roulette with an alien, when what I'm betting is the world. If it were anybody else, we all would say that that person should do the right thing. There's always somebody who looses them, and there would be someone in grief no matter who it was."

Angeline had water in her eyes, but she clenched her jaw so they wouldn't become tears. "Gwyneth, you can't do this."

"It's not like there's an option where I live. I go alone, no one else dies with me. I take my chances with my own weapon, everyone goes with me."

Angeline put her hand to her mouth and a single tear rolled down her cheek. Although she was strong, and even though she never let anyone see her in pain, she pulled Gwyneth in, embracing her tightly. Gwyneth held Angeline too and they stayed that way for a few more seconds than a normal hug.

Angeline pulled back and looked at Gwyneth. "I'm not letting you do this."

Gwyneth let out a soft laugh. "When has anyone been able to stop me?"

Angeline gave a reluctant chuckle, before they hugged again.

"Gwyneth, please don't be the hero." Angeline mumbled.

Gwyneth gave a painful smile. "I have to be."


End file.
